


Need

by stellarmeadow



Series: Season 3 codas/missing scenes [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Eavesdropping, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, M/M, Pining, episode 3.24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs something after seeing his friends and family off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay--still under the weather. But I hope it's worth the wait! Spoilers for 3.24, obviously, so read at your own risk. :)
> 
> And thanks so much to everyone who's been reading the weekly codas! You've brightened my days with your kind words and support! :):) Mahalo!
> 
> ~~~

Steve killed the truck's engine beside the Camaro in Danny's parking lot. Danny had left the boat dock before Steve could invite him over for beers and...well, whatever might come after that, so Steve had decided to go find him. 

Now that he was here, he couldn't get out of the truck. Instead, he sat there for a moment, cursing his weakness. Cath had been right there, warm and willing, and he'd put her off, cited a vague something he had to take care of, to chase after Danny.

Because there was only one person whose company he wanted after all that had transpired. He didn't want Cath's kind concern, her attempts to make him see how things would be all right in the end. He wanted someone to mock him until he realized he was being a mopy idiot. Needed someone to make light of his fears until they didn't seem so terrifying. 

He needed Danny.

Steve got out of the truck and jogged up to Danny's door. His hand was raised to knock when he saw the sliver of light that meant Danny hadn't quite shut the door all the way, and it had popped back open just a little.

He pushed carefully, prepared to scare Danny, a reminder that he needed to check that door. He knew better. Steve and Grace even knew how the door acted and to be careful with it.

When the door was open about an inch, Steve stopped at the sight of Danny with Gabby wrapped in his arms. Danny's face was buried in her neck, and Steve knew what that felt like. Knew the shape and texture of Danny's lips against your throat, how his breath sounded when muffled by your skin, how warm and safe it made you feel.

He knew exactly what was putting that look of contentment on Gabby's face.

They each moved back, and he could see the adoring look on Gabby's face. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what I was thinking. I was scared, and I just--"

"It's okay." Danny smoothed her hair back, his hand resting on her cheek, and Steve knew how that felt, too, the callused palm that still managed to feel gentle on your skin. The way Danny's fingertips just brushed your ear.

"Danny, I just...I stayed in Morocco because I was afraid, and then I realized I couldn't stay away. Because I love you." She put her arms around his shoulders again, and Steve saw the peace on her face as she held Danny tight, her eyes closed, her sheer joy radiating out from her like the sun.

Steve closed the door as quietly as he could, turning around and walking slowly back to the truck. He hesitated as he started the engine, trying to decide where to go before realizing there really only was one option. The one he should've thought of instead of coming here to find this. 

He pulled out of the parking lot and turned the truck towards the only place he'd get answers about his mother. If Wo Fat wouldn't tell him on his own, Steve would find a way to pull the truth out of him. 

Maybe answers would stop that gnawing feeling in his gut.

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
